


Handholding

by musicaltaco



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, Height difference, M/M, i ship it a lot okay, mickey's an actual idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltaco/pseuds/musicaltaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian holds Mickey's hand cause he doesn't wanna lose him in the crowd. Mickey holds Ian's hand cause he doesn't wanna lose him either. Fuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handholding

Milkoviches are not short.

…

Okay, they are. But it’s a genetic thing, shut the hell up. So when Ian grabs his hand to lead him through the crowd at a packed club Mickey can deal with it. Ian doesn’t want him to get lost. Whatever.

And when Ian’s hand finds his while winding through the crowded subway terminal it’s just because they have to get on the same train. It’s a packed train too, and that’s the only reason Mickey doesn’t tell Ian to fuck right off. Who’s gonna blame him if his pulse picks up a bit when Gallagher’s thumb rubs his knuckles. It’s not like he has a crush or something, he just doesn’t like being around so many people.

Eventually he brings it up because why the fuck not. Ian just shrugs and says, “You’re too short, I don’t wanna lose you.”

He only grabs Ian’s hand that one time ‘cause they’re in New York and Mickey doesn’t wanna get fucking lost there. New York sucks. There are too many tall people, it’s not his fault he’s kind of short. When he feels Ian’s hand tighten around his own he only feels comforted cause the stupid redhead isn’t gonna ditch him in this fucking crowd.

If they’re walking through the lobby of the hotel and Mickey finds Ian’s hand again it’s only because there’s some convention on or something and there are a lot of people. Fuck off.

The elevator’s got a few people in it and Mickey doesn’t want to get off on the wrong floor so he keeps Ian’s hand grasped in his own. If he glares down the dumbass that checks out Ian that’s nobody’s business but his own.

And maybe when they get back to the hotel room Ian raises a sceptical eyebrow, and there’s a chance Mickey shrugs and mutters, “I don’t wanna lose you either, fuckass.”


End file.
